where Sam leaves the SGC
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: where Sam leaves the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

Hope it speaks to someone, even if there are so many FFs where Sam leaves the SGC.

Sam just grabbed her last things together in their old quarters. She sighed and looked around himself. Here were so many memories and yet they had to have them back. Samantha was on her way to a new life.

After careful consideration, they decided Stargate Center and the Air Force to rely on. Your team knew nothing, she had denied it with General Landry and that there should be only known when she was already gone. To convince only for safety, that no one tried yet remain here.

Then they had so far everything packed up and picked up her bag. She left the room, turned off the light and then shut with her map the room.

The way to the elevator felt like an eternity and time again, she looked around. Inwardly, she felt pain, but she knew that it was the best. At the elevator arrived, she looked at her stomach. / Why? But it's better this way, if no one knows about it ./ she thought and pushed the button. She had learned two weeks ago that she was expecting a child and had to swallow because properly. You would the child's father say anything, he would never know that he was father again, not after he had lost his son years ago.

The child was not planned, but they wanted to get it. She loved this man, even if she was not allowed there. He did it through the test, but they had decided that none of them can become public. Therefore, she decided to quit prematurely, before you looked at it, that she was pregnant and the questions came from whom the child was. She had had a ONS with her supervisor. Only a single and then it happened.

Then it made plong and the elevator opened. They went up, and then drove up to the exit. Landry had freely given to the other, since the last mission but they cost us. Daniel was traveling with Teal'c and O'Neill had crept over the weekend in his cottage on the lake. Only Sam was left at the SGC.

On the surface they slowly walked to the parking lot and looked around and tried the last things to memorize. She knew that she would miss it here, very much so.

On her car itself looked around, not that someone was following her. Then she locked it up and threw the bag on the passenger seat and climbed in himself. Then she closed the door and put the key in the lock, while she buckled up.

She left her parking spot and drove to the exit. There she nodded to the Marines and gave her ID and the like from what had to stay here. Return they would in any case, that was for sure.

Their way led home first to pack there are a few remaining things like laundry and toiletry bag, then they headed west. You just drove it happening, with the hope for a new life with her child.

On the radio of her car she could just the Refain of Miley Cyrus' Wherever I Go hear:

"So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might also be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go ... "

And a tear ran down her cheek. Maybe, maybe she will return but, at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

Better tender second chapter or attempting Scenes

After Daniel and Jacob were convinced that Sam was quiet, they said goodbye too. In the discussion so everyone would get back together. The two then left the infirmary and first went to the canteen to take their lunch there.

Both sat pretty far back in a corner to signal so that they would rather be left alone. Jacob sat down across from Daniel, looking at his tray. "Daniel, we must hold after Sam that she is looking after him. We can not answer for it to fall into the arms of the Goa'uld.

"He said, not half as strong as usual. SELMAK had retired, but still felt the pain that had Jacob. Not only because Sam he worries, no also because of Jack, because he did not want to see his daughter so on. But he also knew that Hammond was right and you should not send more teams to the danger than necessary. Meanwhile, Sam slept in the infirmary again, but it was a restless sleep, as they in their mind's eye everything looked again what had happened. Jack, who had not expected to be attacked, the pain she felt in the crash. Just the whole situation.

Daniel could only agree in the canteen Jacob, he himself had noticed how upset Sam was and the SGC could not lose an important person. The two then ate their meal without further conversation. After that Jacob moved back to his assigned quarters because there was still some time to come up for discussion. Dr. Jackson on the other hand left the canteen towards the interstitial space. He knew that the Tradesmen would still save some time, so he wanted to see this and write down if possible. But he could do best when he was unobserved in the interstitial space, which was not at this stage so. Walter and colleagues, where else working in the interstitial space, were now backing to full strength since, albeit with bandages, plasters and the like.

General Hammond had until further Torreisen suspended until the matter was resolved. Daniel was now in the control room and saw the gate. It looked deserted as neither team was outside and thus could come back. He pushed his glasses and sighed slightly. For him it was not easy, but he did not know what to do except wait and see what else the meeting was and how it went with Samantha.

Around 1500 then met General Hammond, General Carter, Sam and Daniel each other in the meeting room. Sam had refused to stay in the infirmary because she wanted to know how it goes and what is next. They all sat in their usual places and saw Hammond.

"As you know, I'm going to bring a team unnecessarily in danger. As soon as we know more regarding where General O'Neill is staying I will send an SG team out, with the hope that they bring him forth herein may or equal to the Tok'ra. "He spoke calmly and jotted down in his notebook some things." General Hammond, why so late? We can call the selected port address from memory and so we know where he is gone. Then Daniel, Teal'c and I follow him. Maybe he is still on the planet. "Sam threw a hastily. She wanted to leave her friends, colleagues and superiors in no case the Goa'uld. But get it as quickly as possible back home. Hammond looked at her. "Colonel Carter, I can not risk to lose even one of the most capable people from the team. I can not well say, if you and the rest of SG-1 go through the gate.

"Even Daniel knew that Hammond was right, but on the other hand, he could also understand Sam. "General Hammond, when we find out where Jack is staying, then you can still send us and bring it back. For somewhere when in it's still a spark of Jack, then we can bring him back, because we are his friends. Please General.

"It came from Dr. Jackson in the round. Jacob listened intently and attentively, but he saw between Daniel and Samantha back and forth. He also intervened. "Sam, Daniel. I can understand you, but you must also understand George. He currently has responsibility for the SGC. "" Yes, but Dad ... We can not let him because out there."

"Yes Sam, it is also clear to me, but you can not now you throw in an adventure, you know, but not what is coming upon you, and I will not lose you yet."

Sam gulped slightly, she knew that her father would not cope with it, if they would fall or would capture by the Goa'uld and perhaps abused as a host. Then she relented.

"Okay ... then we waits first off, but as soon as we know more, I will liberate through this gate and General O'Neill from the clutches of the Goa'uld." Somehow she had to enormous strain their feelings for the General left out to leave, no one should ever know that she felt more for their superiors as it would be good. It would both bring before the military court and they did not want to hurt him, because she knew that he loved his job for it too much.

From Hammond shouted a distant: "You're dismissed." Daniel and the other two got up and wanted to step away, but Sam did not rise saw Daniel at her questioningly. Colonel Carter, meanwhile, stared at the table and went her lot of thoughts through your mind.

Thought of their first meeting, as Jack had looked at her as she had received the Armrüstung of Anise and would then almost died, just because Jack did not want to go without her, even though she wanted him to go. You're rolled down a tear; just at that moment she was not only a soldier, but also someone who missed his friend.

"Sam?" Daniel asked and put her hand on his shoulder. She was terrified pretty and looked at him. "I'm on my way." Then she stood up and nodded to the present.

"Everything is fine, I was just absent." Jacob followed Hammond in his office and closed the door behind him then. Sam and Daniel were not talking about what the two, but the two threw the rest of SG-1 team always looks. The young Colonel then went down the stairs into the control room and went to one of the computers. Sam had made a decision, despite the prohibition of General Hammond wants to save Jack, for they meant: no one is left behind. And they took seriously. In memory she sought out the address that Jack had been selected and wrote them on a piece of paper.

Walter was busy with other things and did not notice it so. With the note she disappeared in her laboratory. Daniel followed her, but turned aside in his laboratory. He only hoped that she not alone tried to find Jack, because that would be suicide.


End file.
